No Second Chances
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Naruto ignored Sasuke as he threw the expensive clothes off their balcony which was part of one of their many penthouses. And then he got the vase. With precise aim it smashed on his ex-husbands head. He watched with satisfaction as he started to bleed. "Don't fuck with an Uzumaki Sasuke, you might end up dead when my clan hears about this, I suggest you go into hiding "


Humming a blond haired male bounced around the kitchen in a frilly apron cooking dinner for his husband. Naruto smiled in excitement as he twirled into the shared Master bedroom. Deciding to surprise his lover with something kinky he shuffled through his different clothing. He stopped humming when he saw something in their dirty clothes bin. Just today he had put all clothing in the washer and dryer. His smile dropped when he saw pink panties inside. He hadn't owned a pair that was pink, red sure but not pink.

Naruto held the panties up and saw the name 'Sakura Haruno' written on the inside. Something cracked inside of him, looking again it was still the same name on the inside. No, they weren't his. He inhaled then exhaled. The anger that had swelled inside of him was replaced by sadness. He sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dropping the panties he opened the door from their bedroom and shut it. Taking off his apron and turning off the oven and burner he grabbed his phone and made a call. Seconds later a voice answered. "Hello?"

"G-Gaara!" he wiped his face.

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you ok? I'm coming over stay on the phone." Naruto smiled as he heard true concern over the phone. He was happy to know at least someone besides his family cared. He almost dropped his phone when the doorbell rung. Opening the door he was relieved to see familiar auburn hair instead of raven hair. Wrapping his best friend in a hug he cried. "He cheated on me! I knew he was acting weird, was I not good enough for him!? I- I can't believe he-"

"Calm down Naruto, I'll make sure to pound his face next time I see him yeah?" Gaara locked the door and led Naruto to the couch. He let Naruto lean on him as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's Sasuke who's not good enough for you, you're way better than him. It also doesn't matter if he cheated on you, forget about him." Wiping his red puffy eyes he enjoyed the feeling of warm hands running down his blond locks. "Look at me Naruto."

He shook his head and turned away. He was taken by surprise when hands cupped his face and forcefully turned his head. Green eyes stared into blue. "You are so much better than him, who cares if he cheated on you. You're and Uzumaki correct?" he nodded. "Then act like one. You know what to do in this situation, karma is a bitch and we'll make sure Sasuke understands this well."

Naruto's face set into one of determination. "Un, let's show the bastard who he's messing with!"

"That's my Naruto."

Looking up at the clock he saw it was almost 10:00. "You, you should go Gaara, Sasuke should be home soon- expect me at your door in a little while..I- I'm going to go pack my stuff."

Gaara patted his head and hugged him one more time before leaving. "I'll be awake Naruto." Once the door shut he took a deep breath and went back into the master bedroom. Grabbing some suitcases he started packing. Sasuke would get what was coming for him and he wouldn't stop until his newly appointed ex was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

After putting his stuff by the doorway he heard a car pull in the drive way. Smirking he grabbed the dinner fresh out the oven and went to the balcony. "Sasuke! Stay there I have a surprise for you!"

His husband looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Go back inside Naruto it's too cold for you." Still concerned about me huh? Let's see you concerned after I throw this at you. "Ok, ok I will just come up a little bit?" Sasuke sighed and complied. He spread his arms out. "Now what?"

He dumped the pan onto Sasuke and he screamed. "Now this." He ran back inside to get the boiling pot of water and those cursed panties. "You know Sasuke, you should hide things like this-" he held up the panties with gloves dismissing the yell of pain. "- in a way better place." He poured the water down along with the itching powder covered panties. He was glad the itching powdered he got lasted for about two days. Even if he took a shower it wouldn't come off.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth he threw his ex husband's clothes on the ground. "You know it's such a shame your favorite $1000 suit got ripped to shreds, don't worry it's salvageable." Not. He watched in amusement as Sasuke's face turned an ugly red. Naruto ignored Sasuke as he threw the expensive clothes off their balcony which was part of one of their many penthouses. And then he got the vase. With precise aim it smashed on his ex-husbands head. He watched with satisfaction as he started to bleed. "Don't fuck with an Uzumaki Sasuke, you might end up dead when my clan hears about this, I suggest you go into hiding~"

Closing the door to the balcony he made sure the door was closed off. He breathed a sigh of relief as a car started and drove off. Just to make sure he looked out of a window and the car was gone. Oh yes, he was definitely taking all the cars. Selling them and instead getting a Lamborghini Adventador in orange sounded like a good idea. Besides Sasuke ran a multimillion dollar company, he was sure he wouldn't mind at least a billion dollars worth of cars missing. And if he did...oh well Karma's a bitch.

Taking the car Sasuke got him for his birthday, a Nissan GT-R, he opened the trunk and started to load it. Calling Gaara he waited for and answer. Two minutes later a sleepy voice came through the phone. "Hello? It's three in the morning and if it's not important it can wait until five this afternoon." His lips twitched up. "Gaara I'm coming over."

"Naruto!? I'm awake, I'm awake I'll be at the front waiting, you still remember my adress right?" That seemed to wake him up. He hummed in conformation to the question. "Make room for me in your bed? I kinda still wanna cry." He closed the trunk and slid in the driver seat. "Sure whatever seen you soon Naruto."

As the engine started he smiled sadly. "See you soon Gaara."

Minutes later he arrived at Gaara's place.

Pulling up to a gate he got out if the car. Gaara's house never seemed to not amaze him. Had a hot springs and everything. Well not really a house but an estate. Still though. Spotting Gaara at the gate with his back turned he called out. "Gaara! I'm here!"

Gaara turned around and opened the gate. After putting his car in the garage he walked with his friend into his private room. He fell face first into the fluffy mattress. He inhaled. "Smells like Gaara and his tanuki~ Awesome!" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Well? Details Naruto."

He turned around and grinned. "Boiled water, fresh out the oven dinner, and itching powder. The special itching powder too. Oh and ripped apart his most expensive suit. Shame it's only the beginning."

Gaara nodded in approval. "That's the Naruto I know."

"Where's Shukaku? That tanuki can never get enough of me!"

As soon as he spoke those words something soft and fluffy landed on his head. Reaching up he nuzzled the tanuki. "Hello Shu-chan! Naru is staying here with you for a little while!" Shukaku's tail waved lazily and she pawed Naruto's face gently. Gaara smiled at the scene in front of him. As long as he could remember he promised to steal Naruto's heart, but then he just had to fall for that idiot Sasuke. Though he wasn't that low to take advantage of Naruto when he was at his 'weakest' point. Even if his love was never returned in the same way he gave his, he would always be there for Naruto. Whether he was hated or not.

Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist he picked him up, along with his tanuki, and laid them on the bed. Turning the lights off he slipped in the bed too and turned the lights off. "Go to sleep Naruto, you too Shukaku. We have lots to do tomorrow." Gaara opened his arms for the both of them. Naruto hesitantly scooted closer with his head below Gaara's chin and Shukaku in their arms safely tucked away from danger. Gaara ran his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto's eyes started to feel heavier as his breathe became even and he fell asleep.

He just hoped everything would turn out ok.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he woke up and stretched. He paused when he heard flesh meet flesh. "Fuck! Watch where you wave that got damn hand Naruto, my nose feels like a ton of bricks smashed into it. Sitting up he apologized. "Oh my good, I'm so sorry Gaara." He leaned over and kissed Gaara's nose. "I'm so sorry, I'll make lunch to make up for it? I'll even help you with work?"

Gaara laid shock still. This boy is teasing him. He was teasing him, he knew it. Closing his eyes then opening them he answered a yes. "My parents are coming over Naruto I hope you don't mind extra guests."

Blond locks swayed side to side. "No not at all, doesn't that mean I have to wear traditional clothing though?" Gaara nodded in confirmation. Naruto grabbed Shukaku and held her in his arms as he stood up. "Well? Aren't you gonna show me where the baths are?" Gaara stood up and nodded. They walked through many twists and turns and ended at a large set of doors. Opening them Gaara lightly pushed Naruto into the hot springs. "A maid will come in shortly to help you. So stay still." With those final words Gaara turned his back and left.

Letting his cheery expression go he wrapped his arms around himself. He was sure Gaara knew that he was faking it but didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't care and didn't know? As his heart beat increased from the doubts in his head he forced himself to calm down. No, Gaara did care, well enough to stick with him since middle school. So he guessed he cared a lot. Gaara was always there for him, and was here for him now. He wondered at the back of his head what he did to deserve such a friend.

"Master Uzumaki? Gaara sent me to get you ready, if you would allow me to undress you-"

He cut her off. "Ah no, no i can take off my own clothes."

The maid pressed on. "No Master Uzumaki it is my job." He shivered as the maid looked like a predator looking down at it's prey. Hands grabbed his jeans and underwear. "NOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile Gaara idly wondered what that scream was, then he remembered the maid he sent to Naruto. _'Good luck to you Naruto.."_

* * *

NNaruto felt traumatized. He shook as a fluffy towel was lain over his wet body. Wrapping the towel around himself a little more he followed the scary maid named Ani. As they reached a room Ani fished out a couple of kimonos, and other things. "I say Master Uzumaki none of these male clothing look good on you...i think the female ones might fit you better..."

No. No way in hell was he going to wear girls' clothing. Hell no. Then Ani stared at him with dark brown eyes. Ok, ok he could wear girls' clothing. "Now Master Uzumaki what about this blue kimono?"

The dark blue kimono had an Egyptian Lotus pattern and the edges of the kimono were yellow. The okobo were a little lighter than the kimono and had simple yellow designs on them. In her other hand she had a blue lotus kanzashi. He liked it, but he supposed he was aiming to impress Gaara's family. He frowned. "Did you have anything in orange?"

Ani nodded and went to look again. When she came back smiling he had the sudden urge to hide. "I think this will fit Master Uzumaki nicely." She came back with a floral light orange kimono with flowers he didn't know designed on it. At the end of the kimono it started turning lighter orange until it turned completely clear and the bottom. "I've never seen those flowers before...what are they?"

"They are orange Chrysanthemums Master Uzumaki. They are native to Northern Europe and Asia. If you do decide to wear this I have two kanzashis to go with it?" He nodded and Ani came back with the hair ornaments and shoes. The okobo shoes were also the same color as the kimono with the orange fading to white. The straps were pure white and they fit snugly on his feet. Ani carefully slipped on his kimono and had him sit in front a mirror. Putting in the crystal kanzashi she pulled out the makeup. This was something he should have done with his wedding with Sasuke. He paused as memories of Sasuke flooded his mind.

No, he was done with the bastard, for now revenge was still in action, and the bastard was done with him. "Hold your eyes still Master Uzumaki! I'm almost done!"

His lips twitched as Ani lost her cool. Though he shouldn't move lest he wanted to face the monster that was Inner Ani. Sitting still as Ani finished the door opened. "Naruto? Are you almost...done. Oh."

Naruto stood up and walked like a newborn fawn to Gaara. "How do I look!? Is it traditional-ishy enough for your family?" Gaara's face became as red as him face. He coughed and took his hands. "I'll give you a raise Ani, just keep doing what you do best."

Naruto tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing Naruto, nothing."

Naruto pouted. "Nothing my ass. Whatever, I want ramen for dinner!"

"Yes Naruto anything you want, if you don't act like a fool in front of my family that is."

Naruto smiled. Gaara swore fox ears and tails grew on the blonds head. "Yay!


End file.
